Highschool DxD: Final Ace
by FaithfulCalling
Summary: Follow Leone Grigori Marbas as he is thrown into the world of the super natural. Leo is has just turned 17, and is now going to study abroad in Japan. Struggling to keep him and his mother finacially stable, he desperately need to find a job. Complications arise as he get there, and he makes the decision that will change his life forever. LeoxRiasxHarem OPNonPervertedxLemonsMAYBE.
1. DxD: Ch 1

**Author's Notes: **

**Anywhooozies, this is going to be my first published fic! I hope you like it! Im going to have a few beta-readers before I post each chapter to get feedback. Review or PM me if you want to help!**

**A/N 4NGEL: I'm the Beta! Nice to meet you also check out my Rosario+Vampire fic **_**Psychotic Love**_

**Faith: Haha.. This guy.. But yeah! Check his stories out! He's been a great help to me so far too! Now without further a do...**

Chapter 1:

"Leo! Hurry, or else you're going to be late for the flight!" I heard my mother yell at me as I struggled to get my items through TSA. **( A/N. Where they scan to make sure that you don't bring certain items that can possible be harmful to other people.)** Though to my incompetence, I had my shampoo and body wash confiscated for them being too big. Yeah, a 14 year-old is definitely going to blow up a damn plane killing himself and everyone on it. I couldn't help but laugh as they took it away, but carefully hiding my sarcastic thoughts. I didn't need to be in more trouble than I already am.

I was stopped by a man, and was told to hold my arms out so I made a "T" and began to wave a wand over probably seeing if I had any metal items on me or not. As he got to my left knee cap, it began to beep. As I rolled up my pant leg, I explain how when I was in the 3rd grade, I dislocated my kneecap, so I had to get steel plates and staples in to reinforce the injured tissue. Luckily, he did not question me further and I was on my way to flight 407. My cell phone rang.

"Honey, this is your mother, be safe baby. Call me when you get there!" my mother advised.

"Yeah, I will don't worry, its just a 13 hour flight to japan, im sure it'll be fine. Hell, I'll even catch a few hours of sleep!" I replied.

"But remember honey, keep good hours, I wont be in japan to watch you, and make sure you eat healthy, and no video games-"

I cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine I'll call you when I land," and with that I hung up the call. My plane was boarding in an hour, and I had a lot of time to kill.

I walked around the airport for about 10 minutes, looking at how overpriced the food was, and laughing at the occasional tourist trying to pay with foreign money. As I walked by a Subway (sandwich shop), I saw a cute girl dressed in a maid outfit with bat wings sprouting from her back. Probably cosplay I thought. When I tried walk pass, she politely stopped my, and handed me a flier. I thanked her, but I really didn't want one. She insisted, so I took one. Stepping away, I read the leaflet, 'I will grant your wish!' it read. I stuffed it in my back pocket, and continued to hunt for a place to eat.

It was currently around 3:30 pm, and my flight left at 4:00, not wanting to settle for airplane food, I rushed to the nearest Panda Express. I ordered, and sat down shoveling down the food hoping to finish before my boarding time. As I took my last few bites, my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID, but this person wasn't in my contacts. Deciding against all my instincts to answer, I did curious to who would be calling me on a time like this.

"Um... Hello?" I hesitantly said.

"LEO!" the voice yelled causing me to real back almost dropping my phone.

"Who is this..."

"Its Irina, who else dumby, where have you been? Don't tell me you forgot about me... But, can't wait to see how much you've grown." she said.

As I racked my mind for memories, it dawned on me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Leo, today's my last day I am moving tomorrow." a little girl with brown hair whispered into my ear.

"Aww, does that mean I won't see you again?"

"Yes, probably my family and I are moving to Europe to further follow our belief in god. But I hope we do see each other in the future." Irina choked out, she was holding back tears.

"Its okay, you can cry. I wont leave you, we can stay like this if you want." I said patting her head as she crawled onto me sobbing into my chest.

"I'm g-going to miss you Leo.." She sniffled.

"Me too... me too..." I said as I hugged her tighter. "I-i love you Irina..."

She paused and look up at me with teary eyes, but this time with a smile.

"Really? Do you really love me?" She asked, and I nodded stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Leo." She whispered to me, so only two of us could hear.

Soon, she had to leave and I didn't see her since. We were 7 at the time, and we, well I really missed her.

When we were little, we would spend all our time together, school, free time, goofing around, you name it. She was the closest thing to a best friend I had and I was truly going to miss her. I remember being with her as far as I can remember, and letting go of her was very hard for me. But life doesn't wait and the show goes on...

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oh hey Irina, how have you been? Sorry it took me a minute." I quickly replied.

"Its okay really. And good, I am in Europe still." She stated. In the background, flight 407 was announced to be boarded.

"Irina, sorry this is a bad time. I need to leave now, my flight is boarding." I said while walking. "I hope I can see you soon, bye bye."

"W-wait I need to warn you abo-." she was cut when I ended the call. I quickly turned off my cell and stood in line to be boarded.

About half way through the flight, we experienced turbulence. I mean, it felt like I was on a roller coaster that fight. A storm had appeared out of no where can we were caught in the middle of it. The fasten seat belt sign was on constantly and the cabin reeked of urine and vomit. I felt nauseous, but I was quickly jerked out of my trance when the plane jolted. Something had stuck the plane, when I looked through the window, my fears were confirmed when half a wing was missing off the side of the plane.

As I begun to freak out, oxygen masks dropped above me and I quickly brought it over my face. The pilot said over the intercom that lightning had struck one of the plane's wing, and we were going to have to land in the middle of the ocean. I felt my stomach churn as we were losing altitude, the plane was gliding to a halt. Then I saw a flash, and another crack. The cabin jerked in half, head away from the tail. I was in the tail section. Seeing this I panicked, I fastened my seatbelt as tight as it could. But I noticed the girl sitting next to me was unconscious, and didn't have her oxygen mask on.

I cursed the kindness in my heart as I quickly undid my seat belt to secure her oxygen mask and seat belt. The tail began to spiral into a freefall, I was thrown across the cabin before I was able to secure myself back in my seat. I cursed the situation and clung to the nearest armrest fearing for my life.

I found myself apologizing to my mother, she had given up everything, to send me to study abroad whether it'd be tutoring me, or taking up extra hours and jobs. Then i began to apologize to Irina, I would never be able to see her again. I wanted to blame anyone, or anything, I began to curse god, but i ended up praying to him. I asked that he allow me to survive so I can someway give my mom back something for her hardships.

You see, I vaguely remember my dad, and from what my mother says, he left at a very early stage at my life. I always disliked him for putting my mother and I in a situation like this, but she says that dad was a wonderful man. I couldn't bring myself to believe her, after he did leave us with little money, and forced my mom to be a single mother. But whenever the topic about my dad arose, my mother would always ask that i forgive him, and that it wasn't my fault that he left. They were truly in love, and if I ever would meet him in the future, I'd give him a piece of my mind in his actions.

The plane sunk lower and lower until I heard a splash and mist spraying my face, this shook me out of my daze and woke me up. How I wasn't thrown out of the cabin is beyond me. I took the nearest seat out and used it as a flotation device. The water was cold, very cold. I could see people desperately looking for something to keep afloat, and I saw many bodies floating in the water those of the people who did not survive initial impact. I felt sorry for them, and I shuddered looking at how the bodies were consumed waves one by one, never returning them to the surface.

I heard a scream, I turned to see that it was the girl that I had helped earlier. I did not think twice before I swam in her direction, she was still on the plane, the tail sinking fast. Using all my strength, I pulled myself up out of the water and ran to her location, my wet clothes slowed me down but I had no time to complain. I quickly undid the seat belt and removed the oxygen mask, she was freaking out. I pulled her into a hug trying to bring some sort of comfort to her.

We stood for about 2 minutes locked in a hug, forcing her to calm down. Though, the universe was not done with surprises. The roof of the plane groaned as a steel support pillar came crashing down. I was a second too late to react. I abruptly ended the hug pushing her away at the same time, saving her from the beam. I however, not so lucky, I looked up just in time for me to be pierced by a piece of shrapnel ejecting itself as the supports collapsed on each other. The shrapnel was probably 3 feet long, and 4 inches in diameter. The young women ran back to me, mouth open in shock as she stared at the piece pinning me down. I was bathed in my own blood, and I slowly began to lose consciousness.

I took out my passport, and the leaflet from my back pocket. In my passport, I kept photos, 1 of my parents, and one when Irina and I were little. I looked at them, and I felt tears trickle over my eyes as I blacked out from blood loss and exhaustion still pinned to the floor. The last thing I saw was a flash of white, and red light. Is this death? Is this where I die? Am I going to die? I asked myself, as I was pulled into a void of darkness, eternal sleep.

**A/N:**

**Leo: Yo bro, why you gotta kill me off like that.**

**Author: Hehe.. Who said you were dead? *Smirks***

**Leo: Oh wait…**

**And that concludes the first chapter! Cliffy? Maybe... But that's what makes it so fun! If ya liked it, don't forget to follow and review! If ya don't, please PM me your reasons so maybe I can improve it. Well hope you have a good day!**


	2. DxD: Ch 2

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter is easing into his new life and supernatural persona. Irina and Leo become united after 10 years, and they renew their love.**

**Leo: Hey… Im still alive?**

**Faithful: Mmm… Yes… You are not dying yet…**

**Leo: Hey what do u mean yet!?**

**Chapter 2:**

**[Do you want to live?]**

"Who's there?"

**[Answer the question, do you want to live? Yes or no.]**

I tried to open my eyes, I think I did, but all i could see was darkness. I flexed my fingers, they seemed to respond, but when i put my hands in front of my face I couldn't see them. Then this means I'm dead right? I guess this is what death feels like. An endless void of nothingness.

**[Well do you?!]** This voice growled at me.

This triggered something inside me, my life flashed before my eyes, I saw a man with a demeanor of a man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs standing beside my mother looking down at me, he looked like my dad in the picture I had in my passport. The image changed to when I won my first kendo tournament when i was 7 with my mom and Irina cheering for me in the background. Then something snapped, I couldn't die. Not yet.. I had to live. For my mother, for Irina, but more importantly myself.

"Yes.. I want to live… No, thats not it… I have to live." I declared, whispering the last part to myself.

**[Good choice boy, I will help you this time. But i will not treat you the same the next time we are in this situation.]**

"Wait! Who are you? Why are you helping me?" I screamed at the darkness.

**[Do not fret child, we will meet again, but hopefully not like this. Anyway, begone, you no longer belong here.] **I could feel we was smirking at me. Then i heard a loud roar and I was thrown into something and fell unconscious again.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… _I awoke to a monotone sound of beeping. I slowly opened my eyes, the light seeped through the cracks of my eyelids, I was greeted with a splitting migraine hit me like a train being derailed. This light was blinding causing me to shut my eyes again. What happened to the plane? As I slowly sunk lower into my bed, and let the headache settle.

_Wait… My bed? Where am I? The last thing i remember is being on a plane. And it got struck by lighting.. Then we were free falling… Oh wait! The girl, yes the girl… What did she look like? I don't quite remember… All those people… The dream...That voice… What was he talking about meeting me again? He roared… It sounded like a lion… Wait my mother! Irina!_

My chest felt heavy, I tried to sit up, but there was someone on me. I peeked to see it was a girl. I laid back down, why is she on me? I looked to my left, and I saw an IV drip and a monitor with displayed lines that pulsed, I think it was my heart beat. My left index finger was clamped with something that looked like a clothespin. I looked to my left, i saw two figures sitting on chairs, leaning on each other sleeping. My vision focused. The smaller figure was was petite women who looked to be in her late twenties early thirties. And the larger figure was a man, the one from my dream to be exact, they were sleeping on each other's shoulders, with the man quietly snoring. Then, a man walked in in a lab coat it seemed. He noticed me wake.

"Ahh, I see you're awake…" he glances on his clipboard shocked,"Leone-sama."

"Sama? Who are you? Where are we? What happened?" I questioned, "How long was I out?"

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Dr. Yang, and you and the girl on top of you are the sole survivors of flight 407, which went down near the coasts of Japan." He explained,"She said that you sacrificed your own well being to make sure that she was safe. Very brave of you must I say myself. Its been 3 days… I'm quite shocked that you are alive… Your heart stopped yesterday and, yet you are here talking to me, must truly be a work of God."

The fact that she was still sprawled on my chest completely slipped my mind, and I turned a shade of red as I looked down. 'A work of God huh,' I thought to myself. 'Some God.' I laid back down, resting my head on the pillow. Taking all this information in at once was kinda difficult, I was dead yesterday huh…

"So, who is she?" I said, gesturing to the girl on top of me.

"I'll leave her to tell you that," He began to nudge my mother and the man, "Your son is awake."

With this, the girl on top of me began to stir, she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. I could see her clearly now, she was a young attractive woman around my age, with long black hair to her hips and purple eyes. She stretched letting out a cute sound, and looked down. Her eyes grew at the sight of me, and her mouth hung open.

"Umm… Good morning? I don't really know what time it is though…" I greeted while rubbing the back of my head.

"Y-y-you're alive!" she said in a shocked tone, snuggling deeper into my chest, "You're alive! You're alive!" Her tone slowly transformed into a cheer. I could feel my shirt wetten, as she cried into my chest.

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her returning the embrace, then the doctor spoke to me.

"She was awake when we the coast guard found you two in the ocean, and she hasn't left your side since. Only to eat and use the restroom, of course." The doctor informed me. His pager beeped, he quickly glanced at it, he perked up. "Excuse me."

I nodded as he left, and i began to stroke the girl's hair.

"Is what he said true?" I asked her. She nodded. I kissed the top of her hair, and whispered "Thank you," to her as I stroked her long hair. She snuggled closer to my chin.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Raynare." She replied, looking up at me.

"What a beautiful name." Raynare, quickly hid her face in my chest trying to hide her blush. Another voice cut in.

"Isn't too early in the morning to have this kind of affection happen?" I looked who at who the voice belonged to, it was the man. "Name's Azazel kid, what's up?"

Raynare finally realized that she was sprawled on top of me clinging to my chest. She quickly jumped off me and looked at the floor hiding her flushed face. I, myself also turned a deeper shade of red before I realized my mother had came and attached herself to his right arm, smiling dreamily at him. This confirmed my suspicions.

I took this opportunity to vault off my bed and hit him square in the jaw with a superman punch. Raynare and my mother's mouths dropped to the floor seeing me perform this act. I took the photo of my mother and him off the counter and threw it at him.

"Bastard." I said, almost yelled.

"Haha, I had that one coming to me didn't I?" Azazel spoke. "Though, I did not leave you willingly. We can talk about this later, we will have visitors soon." He stood up and dusted himself off. I quickly tackled him into a hug, this further shocked Raynare, and my mother.

"Where were you man, couldn't you have visited? Called? Anything." I looked broke the hug and turned away.

"Look im sorry Leo, my job, made it so I couldn't, I'm really sorry about everything." He said.

I turned and looked at him with tears welling up in my eyes. I did not hate him, I mean when I saw the way my mother acted around him, she would be carefree, laid back. But most important of all, she was happy. And thats all I could ask for. These tears weren't tears of sadness, of course him not being there my whole life was terrible, but he was here now and it is all that mattered. These were the kind of tears you shed when you see a lot relative, or a heart wrenching movie, not ones where someone important leaves you. Looking at him and my mother acting like relieved a huge burden off my shoulders.

"Hey, c'mon not those eyes, I can't resist." He said ruffling my hair, "Anyway here they come."

As if on queue, I hear loud footsteps approach the door, not just of one person, i could tell there were many people coming. The door flew open revealing a red head man in a suite with a silvered hair girl in a maid outfit. 'Cosplay?' I thought to myself. And closely following behind them was tall man in blonde hair and a white outfit, followed by a slightly shorter girl with brown hair in the same git-up as the man. 'What the hell, who are these people.' the thought raced through my mind. But there was something different about that girl with brown hair… She looked vaguely familiar. I shrugged it off.

"Who are these people?" I asked turning to Azazel.

"Well lets let them introduce themselves," He said waving lazily.

The first to step up was the red haired man, with his silver haired maid.

"Sorry to startle you Leone-sama," He said bowing. I nodded. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer, and this is Grayfia and Rias." He said as he gestured to himself, then to the two girls next to him. They all bowed in unison, almost like they practiced. 'Wait two girls? Where did the second redhead appear from, they look like siblings...' Meh, whatever I dismissed the thought.

Sirzechs' appearance was what looked like to be in his early twenties, with crimson-red hair to his shoulders and blue-green eyes. The girl in the maid outfit said to be Grayfia, is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. The girl named Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was kinda cute, but she was eyeing me almost like she wanted to eat me.

I think Raynare noticed this, because she instantly latched onto my arm as Rias bowed. I couldn't but chuckle when I looked at her pouting face. Too cute, dammit. Too cute.

"Like father like son, I see," The blonde man said. I looked at Azazel and we both laughed at his remark while everyone else in the room, excluding my mom, the blonde man, and Azazel, mouths dropped. Raynare that was by my side, now in on one knee in a crouched position lowering her head. I glanced at my father and he just smirked.

"Ehh?" I said looking at the downed beauty.

"You mean you don't know?" she said looking up.

"Am I royalty or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Anyway, I am Micheal, and my subordinate would like to introduce herself." Micheal said, he had long blonde hair and green eyes. Raynare, already by my side again.

The girl with brown hair stepped out from behind Micheal, she is a young woman around my age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy. This girl really looked familiar.

"Hey, Leo-kun. It's Irina, how are you?" She said awkwardly while waving. It didn't bother me. I freed myself from Raynare's grasp and walked up to Irina who is looking at the floor. I pull her into an embrace in front of everyone. She cried into my shoulder as she returned the hug, I didn't care if the world stopped, nothing was going to break this moment. Azazel and Micheal just laughed, while my mother pouted at me showing affection for someone other than her. Raynare just looked at the floor, while Rias had a tick mark appear above one of her eyebrows. Sirzechs and Grayfia were still shocked about the father and son comment.

"I've really missed you Irina," I said as a silent tear rolled down my left cheek.

"Yeah, *sob* me too, do you remember what you told me 10 years ago?" she said, looking up at me.

"I do." I whispered as I pressed my lips against her's, all i could think about was all the years that I longed to see her again. This was a special kiss, a passionate one, to show that i was still serious about my words 10 years ago. After a moment, she kissed me back, and i couldn't care less what the others thought.

**A/N:**

**Well that concludes chapter 2, I hope you all liked it! It took me awhile, but i think I'm going to update once a week, maybe twice if i have time to write. Anyways, don't forget to review and follow if ya liked it, and PM me why you don't! Still looking for Beta-Readers, so don't forget to PM me about that too! Thats all the time I have, until next time! Buh- bye!**

**Leo: Haha, I knew you had some intelligence to not kill off the main character in the first chapter.**

**Faith: Hey! What are you sayin'? I own you, I brought you into this world, I can sure as hell take you out of it, so be quiet and go with it.**

**Leo: Hai hai. Whatever.**

**Faith: What was that?**

**Leo: Nothin'.**


	3. DxD: Ch 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, Faithful back here with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the series so far! Well, Asia arc starts soon, but Leone is still easing into the life of the supernatural.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

We both gasped for air as we broke the kiss, each still clinging on to each other. I looked around the room to see awestruck faces, and i couldn't help myself, but laugh at them. I hugged Irina, once more, and I turned around to face me Dad.

_**Heartbeat.**_

My eyes widened, I clutched my chest, _It feels like someone had stuck a pole into me again, _I thought to myself. I turned to my left, it is as if time had stopped itself, no one moved. I couldn't hear anything, and the people's voice would not reach me.

_**Heartbeat.**_

This time, I dropped to my knees, hand still clutching my chest. Blood filled my lungs, I retched, and it coughed it out. My vision began to blur, I could feel the strength leaving my limbs, I tried to claw at the air but no avail. I collapsed.

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom, with Irina sleeping face down on the covers. I looked at my surroundings, everything was still in place. That was weird, why do I feel so weak. I slowly woke Irina up, she tackles me in a hug, and I hug her back. After our embrace, she advised me that we should go down stairs.

I walked into my living room not expecting a room full of people. Michael, Rias, and Azazel was there, all conversing, well more like fighting. I knocked on the door twice, and they noticed me at the doorway with Irina still clinging on to me, a bit teary eyed.

"Ahh, Leone-san, please sit down. We have much to discuss," Sirzechs said as he gestured to the seat next to him.

The three explained how I collapsed in the hospital, and Rias had to use 7 mutated pawns, and Michael a joker card to revive me. They explained how angels, devils, and fallen angels all exist, and I am in no position to deny seeing that my father was a fallen angel. Then I noticed that Raynare wasn't there, I asked, and the only reply i got from my dad was "business".

"W-w-wait!" I exclaimed, "So you're saying that I am a fallen,angel, and a devil? How does that even work? The opposites shouldn't even be able to combine!"

"That's true... and now you belong to me!" the redhead girl said while giving me a triumphant thumbs up.

"Well the thing is that you were already a fourth human, a fourth devil, and half fallen, because I was reincarnated devil like you are now," my mother said drawing a purple seal, "Your real full name is Leone Grigori Marbas."

Sirzechs and Grayfia immediately bowed upon hearing my name and seeing the seal. My mother laughed, and gestured for them to sit down, and she said that she would explain. I had told her about the voice and the roar earlier, and she said that that was supposed to happen.

"Yes, as you might know, Marbas, my master was the one who defeated God. I am from the Marbas clan, the healer of all disease, and master of all martial arts. I was his queen, and upon him defeating God, he sealed his familiar, Regulus, into my unborn child, and passed. Regulus is the lion within the constellations, and will help you when you need it," my mother was tearing up, she stood up and put a necklace of two gold rings around me, "Since my son has finally awakened Regulus, I can now go back to the underworld, and renew the Marbas clan. My subordinates have been waiting there for a while now, but we never knew that he would also become an angel…"

At the mention of God's death, there was an eerie silence in the air, and Irina gripping my hand harder.

I broke it. "Well, that explains the roar… But, I still don't quite understand the three races part, and how i'm all of them."

This time Michael spoke, "Well you see, devils and fallen angels are part of your birth, and the angel part… Let me explain. When you and Irina there shared your passionate kiss, an angel's blessing was given, and this "blessing" can only be given when two lovers unite," the last part made Irina and I turn a shade darker, "the joker card, was then able to go into through the blessing." he concluded.

"The peerage system by both sides, devils and angels. Ahh, well I'll let you figure out yourselves," he said as he pointed at the window, "The sun is rising I suggest you get ready for it."

I looked at the clock, it was 6:00 am, and school started at 7:30 am.

"Ahh, yes. Your mother and I have much to discuss about her reviving the Marbas clan." Sirzechs said while he, my mother, and his maid stepped into a circle filled with runes. And disappeared.

"And yes, we must be going too, we still have a lot to do in heaven. Sorry that Irina can't stay long, but we must sort things out." He said as they disappeared in a flash of light.

I felt two rather large things touch my back, "Hey! I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you!"

"Ahh, im Leone, you can call me Leo, and could you get off me? Why are you still here anyway, your brother, im guessing, already left." I slipped out of her grip.

"Your sharp, and we go to the same school, can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, down the hall to the left." I said as she left.

I got dressed, made breakfast that consisted up of toast and eggs.

"Mmm, this is really good." Rias complimented.

"Well, thank you. There isn't much I know how to make anyway." I reply scratching the back of my head, "Anyway, this whole devil, fallen, angel thing… Im not a freak am I?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure, this has never happened before, but i do think that you are special!"

_Oh, great… Special… _I thought to myself.

"Well… I guess that helps," I reply putting the dishes in the sink.

"Lets go to school!" she declares as she clings onto my arm.

* * *

As we walk to school, we were earned awkward stares, and muffled whispers about our arrival. Kuoh Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. At some point before the start of the year, Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. Kuoh Academy would be the school i would be attending the next 2 years of my life. As we walked up to the entrance, we were meet with a cute black haired women.

"Ahh, this is Akeno Himejima, my best friend." Rias said.

"Ara ara, did you already find yourself a boyfriend?" Akeneo questioned. Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"N-no! Its not like that!" Rias said blushing.

"Oh, anyway, we have class. Lets go Rias." Akeno said as she turned to face the school.

"I will send someone for you Leo~ See you after school. Though, we are both third-years, but we aren't in the same class." Rias said as she left after giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I turned multiple shades of red, and my mind faded. Im pretty sure if i got a look at myself from the third person, would look like a zombie. The bell snapped me out of it, and i hurried to class.

"Freak! Loser! Nobody!" the male population were yelling at me while walking through the hall. I had silver hair and red eyes, I suppose it would scare them a little bit. I was always bullied when i was little for it.

I got to class a little late, but the teacher said it was alright. I introduced myself as Leone Grigori Marbas, the male population seemed to hate me, but some of the girls looked at me with stars in their eyes. I was honestly scared. Upon going through the day, a couple of girls warned me about three guys, and apparently they were known as "Perverted Trio." They indulge in adult magazines, and peep on women. Disgusting.

The bell rang signaling that class was over, and as I was putting my books away, someone tapped my shoulder. I glanced up, seeing a male blonde with a smile grinning me down. The girls in the room all gasped, and some fainted.

"Umm.. Yes? Do you need something?" I said grabbing my bag, hiding my eyes.

"Yuuto Kiba, and yes. Rias told me to get you, she wants to talk about your application to join the Occult Research Club." he replies with a smile, "And dont worry, I like your eyes."

Time seemed to stop, as all the girls started whispering, and the guys glaring daggers. I felt relieved, and thankful that someone said that.

"What is this Leo x Kiba?"

"Nooooo! Our prince charming!"

"First Rias onee-sama, now Kiba-sama?!" Some of the girls were whispering, and some were just shouting.

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here." Kiba said. Pointing to the double doors and had a tag saying "Occult Research Club".

"Huh, Buchou?" I muttered to myself while nodding

Kiba knocked twice, "Buchou i'm coming in."

Kiba opened the door to reveal the club room. The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath. I could hear the shower running, and a faint figure inside it. On one of the couches, there is a white haired girl, i'm not too familiar with. Looks like a first year.

Rias steps out of the bath, in nothing but a towel, I immediately turn around, avoiding her gaze. She slowly walks up to me, and touches the back of my neck. All the hairs stand up, as I try my best not to look. Then, out of nowhere, she jumps on my back, and i feel two rather large assets on my back. The smell of shampoo from her hair is almost to die for.

"Rias, please… I don't know if I can take more of this…" I mutter desperately looking at the floor.

"Nope. That simply will not do." She says wagging her index finger, "In here, you must call me Buchou, though I suppose I forgive you seeing how its your first time in Japan. ...But, you can call me Rias in private." She whispered the last part, that just sent chills down my spine.

"Ara ara, lively aren't you Rias, you haven't even us." a voice came from the other room, and she steps out hold a tray of tea, Akeno wasn't it?

Thankfully, Rias is off me, and I manage to sit on the couch across from the silver haired girl. Rias snaps her fingers and her towel turn into her school uniform in a flash of light. My mouth drops to the floor, how?

"Here you go Leone-sama," Akeno said as she handed me a steamy cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you. And you can just call me Leo, everyone does, and everyone has. Im not too big on honorifics either." I reply, giving my best smile.

"Ara ara, how kind of you, then you can just call me Akeno, Leo-san~" she says seductively.

"Ah, alright, Akeno-san." I say rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Rias cleared her throat.

"Moving on, let us properly introduce ourselves from the beginning." Rias says.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, lets get along." Kiba said to me bowing, Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. I even hear he is the "school prince".

"... Koneko Toujou, happy to make your acquaintance," the girl in white hair introduced herself. Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"You already know me, but i am Akeno Himejima. I hope to get along with my best friend's boyfriend." Akeno says winking, now next to my face, "Maybe, we could have an affair too." She bites my ear, and I freeze.

"A-Akeno! Please get away from Leo-kun! And b-b-boyfriend? We aren't anything like that!" Rias stutters blushing as prys Akeno off me.

"Ara ara, -kun? You two are obviously close." Akeno snaps.

"Anyway, moving on. I am Rias Gremory, their and your master. We are all devils here in Occult Research Club." She said snapping, and almost on queue, hers and all everyone's wings unfurl, except Akeno. "We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Akeno, your wings?" I timidly ask, she just looks at the ground, and Rias gives me a pleading look.

"Oh okay… What about mine? Do I have wings?" I ask Rias, and she immediately cheers up.

"Of course you do!" She said snapping again, but her mouth dropped.

I looked at everyone in the room, everyone frozen, except for Rias. Akeno looks at me, and her eyes soften. _Oh no… Is it because of my eyes?_

"I-I-Is it because of my eyes? Or is it because of my hair? I really am a freak…" I said trailing off.

"No its not that…" Everyone reassured me.

"Your wings, I've never seen them before." Rias said as she approached me. I turned to see my wings, I was also shocked.

"10 wings, wow you are awesome Leo-san."

"... Amazing Senpai."

Akeno didn't speak, but continued to stare at me.

"10 wings…" Rias said stroking them, it felt really good and I began to blush, " 4 pair of fallen/devil wings, and 2 pairs of angel wings."

She used both hands, and ran her fingers through my fallen feathers. I accidently let a moan escape.

"Oh, so do you like this?" Rias said as she teased me a bit more. "Let me fill you guys in, his full name is-."

I interrupted her, and she waved it off giving me the stage.

"My full name is Leone Grigori Marbas, offspring Azazel and Sarah Marbas. I was hidden because I was an abomination… I shouldn't have existed. But ever since flight 407, I was revealed, I could no longer be hidden from the 3 factions. Honestly, I didn't even know about the 3 factions until this morning." Tears were escaping, Rias grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "At this very moment, my mother is reviving the Marbas clan, since it was rumored to be extinct after the last Great War. And these angel wings, need not be afraid, I want to become your ally, I won't hurt you. Michael explained to me that my childhood friend, Irina, gave me divine blessing, and his joker card fused into my body."

Akeno's eyes didn't move, I followed her stare, it was my wings. I'll make sure to talk to her about it sometime. Then she snaps back to her usual self.

"Moving on! Sarah was a reincarnated devil right?" Rias asked me and I nod, "Then lets see if you have a sacred gear!"

"A sacred what?" I asked.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"O-Okay… So how does this work?" I questioned.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Leo-kun, raise your hand."

_Eh? Why? But I cooperate anyway._

"Ok, now close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

_I close my eyes, and think. Naruto comes into mind when he is in Kurama form, and has full control over the ninetails. As mimic him in a stance, I was on fours, and ready to pounce. As I perform this action, the scenery changes, it shows two western dragons, one white dragon fighting a red dragon, but the white one ultimately winning. But when the white dragon lets out a roar for triumph, a black man on a horse confront it. I had a huge scythe, and looked deadly._

"Kurama!" I yelled on the top of my lunges.

A flash happened, and both my arms glowed. Everyone was watching. As I panicked to see my arms taking a new form, one of my rings on my neck given to me by my father, breaks into dozens of pieces. When the flash ends, and the light materialized, the room fell silent, a few gasps were heard.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Rias exclaimed pointing at one of my arms.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So what do you think about this slightly longer chapter? Which sacred gear will Leone have? Or sacred gear(s). Hmm… I don't know and I won't tell… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! Stay beautiful out there guys!**

**Leo: So… What sacred gear am I going to get? And another cliffy? Harsh, harsh.**

**Faithful: Well I have decided on which sacred gear(s) you'll have, but if I tell you it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?**


	4. DxD: Ch 4

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Its faithful here back with another chapter! I hope you do enjoy this one, I know I did writing it. This chapter Leo will find out about his Sacred Gear(s) and slightly learn how to use them. This will be an action-packed chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Faithful: Hey wake up, its show time!**

**Leone: 5 more minutes.**

**Faithful: Nope, now. Or i'll rip out your still beating heart and eat it.**

**Leone: *Sigh. Hai, Hai. I miss Raynare.**

**Faithful: Oh, you'll see her soon… *wink.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

The flash died down. I looked at my arm, my left arm was replaced by a white gauntlet with shining blue jewel on the side. In these blue jewels, you could see a golden insignia. In my right hand I found a sheer black katana, it was roughly 27" and it was pitch black. I resembled eternal darkness, and it had a weird symbol with runes surrounding it. It was like the star of david.

"T-t-thats the sacred gear…" Rias said trailing off. "It is one of the 13 longinus, Divine Dividing, said to be capable of rivaling a god or a maou in power temporarily, but I don't know what that katana is."

"Ara ara, no wonder, this is why he was worth 7 mutated pawn pieces…" Akeno said pointing to my gauntlet.

I was still shocked seeing these weapons appear out of nowhere. Kiba was eyeing my katana, and I guessed he was also a swordsman. I wonder how well his swordsmanship is, and I wonder if he would want to spar.

"Buchou, how do I put these things away?" I asked.

"Just wish it, and it will disappear, since you have awakened it, you can call it out anytime you want." Rias replied.

I made my white gauntlet disappear, but I kept my katana out still examining it.

"Kiba-san, want to spar with me?" I asked Kiba, he scoffed like it was a joke.

"Really?" he said, "Lets go."

"Akeno, make a barrier behind the building." Rias said.

"Yes Buchou," Akeno replied.

I followed Kiba and the others behind the school building, Akeno threw her hands up, as a bubble or a barrier erected from her fingertips. Kiba and I took opposite sides of the field as we both took our stances.

I took my stance, a sideways crouched position with my katana still sheathed, but ready to go at a moment's notice. Kiba just readied his sword, but was relaxed. I drew a half circle on the floor with my right foot, and took a deep breathe, I was mentally prepared. I let my silver bangs cover my eyes, just allowing Kiba a glimpse of my red eyes.

"No way. Don't tell me." Kiba said a little taken back by my form. "No way, you're not the Silver Flash are you? I didn't recognize you at first, but that stance… I have only seen one person you use it, and only one person master it."

"Haha, it has been a long time since I have heard that name." I replied still hiding my eyes. "Yes, I am the Silver Flash, grandson of the Twin Fangs, and master of godspeed."

"How can I not realize, you were the number one champion of the world when you were 13 in swordsmanship, but you stopped competing competitively." Kiba said shuddering, but regained his composure, "The Silver Flash, Godspeed of the West, and master of Laido."

"W-W-Wait, Kiba, how do you know him, and why is he called 'The Silver Flash'?" They asked.

"You find out soon enough, ready." Kiba replied.

"Ready." I said.

"START!" Rias announced.

"Flash step!" I whispered, as I lunged at Kiba. I disappeared, and appeared in front of him hoping to fool him with it. He takes the bait. Kiba swung at my after image, his blade went through, but the real me is behind him, I unsheathe, and swing all in one motion. Kiba is a second late, and jumps back, but doesn't escape unharmed. I managed to cut his uniform.

"Kiba-kun, I am impressed, but I will stop screwing around now." I said regaining my composure. "You are the first one to dodge that attack, that I ever witnessed at least, you are definately something else. My eyes however, they are something out of this world, blessed by my grandfather when he was murdered. Thats why I stopped going competitively, my eyes allow me to see every movement. If I wanted to, I could tell you how many times a fly bats its wings to stay afloat."

"Laido, the style where you unsheathe, cut down your enemies, and resheathe in one swift movement." Kiba said addressing the situation, but he gets into his stance, part of his shirt ripped, "Never did I once think I would be able to spar against you."

* * *

**Rias POV:**

I, Rias Gremory, just witnessed my fastest, and only knight become out sped by my pawn. _Did that really just happen? I didn't even see him draw his sword, yet he cut Kiba, is he that fast that my eyes couldn't even capture it? _I thought to myself.

"Are you ready Kiba-kun?" Leo asked.

"Yes Leo-san, or should I say, Senpai." Kiba replied.

_What? Senpai? Nobody has ever beaten Kiba at swordplay, and yet Leo makes it look easy. Who exactly is Leone? Does Kiba want to learn from him? _I can't help but question myself.

"Here I come! ACCEL!" Leo yelled as he sprinted onto Kiba, but Kiba easily matches his speed. _Maybe I was wrong, maybe he isn't that amazing. _Spoke too soon. **(A/N: Accel = Acceleration.)**

"DOUBLE ACCEL!" Leo yelled again, increasing his speed, I could barely keep up, but Kiba kept parrying. Leo left many after images it was difficult to tell which one is the real one, this forces Kiba on the defense, and can't retaliate. Kiba is forced to exhaust his sacred gear, Sword Birth, because every sword Kiba tried to parry with breaks. For a second, Leo looked at me and smirked. _What does he have planned next?_

"I will show you, Rias, that you saving my life was no mistake! I shall become the ultimate pawn!" he exclaims. "TRIPLE ACCEL!"

_I couldn't believe what I just heard, and it made me feel warm and fuzzy. Is he really doing this for me?_ I thought.

Kiba and Leone are now no where to be seen, so fast that our eyes can't comprehend. The only thing that reassures us that they are still there are their footprints, and the constant sparks that fly when their blades collide.

"Are you going to give up now Kiba-kun?" I heard Leo say, though I can't see him.

"No way Senpai, never!" Kiba exclaims.

"Okay, but I don't think you can keep up with me much longer." Leo says, what does he mean, Kiba can always keep up, hes the fast with his knight I heard two words that I thought would never come next.

"QUAD ACCEL!" Leo cries, moving so fast, the dust and dirt begin to pick up. I could not believe my eyes, in the center was Kiba, he wasn't moving, just standing there. You could no longer see Leo or his after images. So this is the Silver Flash of the West, Godspeed. In the next few seconds, Kiba drops his sword, and is on his knees with his hands around his own neck. Quickly, tears started to take place on his shirt, I realize what Leo is doing, suffocating him.

Leo is going to fast around Kiba, and it has restricted oxygen flow to where Kiba is, and without oxygen, no one can live.

* * *

**Leone POV:**

_This kid is good, his sacred gear is something else, Sword Birth. It allows him to create any sword he want, shape, size and attribute. I was a really troublesome, but I was truly amazed. Kiba could keep up with me until double accel, most people give up after accel… He has been using swords is whole life, and training hard to perfect it. I think as I am fighting, currently in quad accel, he is very close to me in skill. _

I see Kiba drop his sword, and fall to his knees, I immediately stop quad accel. If a person can't breathe they are rendered useless, and their brain doesn't function properly. As he falls to his knees, I run to support him, he is wheezing as the others rush up.

"S-So this is the Silver -_cough- _Flash is," Kiba said trying to catch his breathe. "B-but, why didn't you cut me?" He looks at his tattered uniforms.

"Why would I?" I say, "Tell ya what, i'll teach you like my grandfather taught me some day." He nods, and the others run up.

"Ara ara, that was certainly entertaining, I have never seen Kiba-san be beaten in speed, or by swords, and here you are changing that. When every I look at you, it makes me feel all hot and bothered." Akeno said purring like a cat.

"...Senpai, amazing talent." Koneko said shyly.

"Ahh, thank you Koneko-chan," I said patting her head, I swear I saw her blush, but I don't mention it.

Something attacks me from behind, no someone with two rather large breasts, and this said someone grabs my chest pulling me into a backwards hug. Its Rias.

"B-Buchou!" I stutter, "Please, not like this or in front of everyone." I stutter.

"Oh? But, I was just rewarding my lovely pawn, and you said not in front of everyone. Does that mean we can do it alone?" She whispered the last part seductively with a slight pout.

Why is she so damn cute? I open my arms, and allow her to hug me, her sweet smell fills my nose, and i can't resist.

"Anyways, this will be all for today, dismissed." Rias said, as she broke the hug.

"'Yes!'" we said in unison.

I turn around and start to walk away, but before I take a step, a hand grips my forearm. Its Rias.

"Do you need something, Buchou?" I ask turning around.

"Well, yes. It is two things. First, can I see your Katana? I don't recognize the sacred gear, and I want to report it to my brother so he can do research on it." She says, I nod and hand her the Katana, she takes pictures of it, sheathed and unsheathed, but most importantly the rune marking right before the blade meets the guard, "Okay, and done. And the second thing…" her voice trails off.

"Yes?" I ask, Rias is now slowly becoming red.

"Uh, W-Will you be willing to go on a date with me Sunday?" She asks looking down, pressing her fingers together.

I chuckle slightly, and touch the top of her head, "Of course, I will always be willing, Buchou. After all, you are the one who saved me, and I have already taken a personal liking to you, myself. How is Sunday?" I admit, turning us both beat red.

"Oh, I am so relieved, I'm glad my feelings aren't one sided," she gave me a quick peck, and started walk with a spring in her step away, "Sunday it is."

As I was walking home, I felt a dark shadow loom over me, I turned around to find a man in a black trench coat. He looked up at me.

"What's this? A stray devil?" the man said, "the name is Dohnasneek, a fallen angel, and your executioner."

He forms a light spear in his hand, and twirls it.

"My name is Leone Marbas, what business do you have with me?" I yelled in a defensive form.

"That's a bluff, there's no way you could be boss's kid." He said, "Don't fuck with me."

He threw the spear. I tried to dodge, but I tripped, the fatigue from the spar takes over. I am a second too late, and the spear impale my right thigh. The pain is excruciating, and telling by the amount of blood coming out, he hit an artery. I am practically paralyzed by the pain, but I force myself to roll as he chucks the second spear at me.

"C'mon, the son of Azazel? The one and only? The big man? What a bluff," He chuckled.

It felt like time stopped. Dohnasneek wasn't moving, and the wind stopped blowing.

**{You are my host?! You are pathetic. Why wont you use my power?}**

_Who is that?! Who are you?_

**{ I am Albion, one of the Two-Heavenly Dragons, and the arch-rival of Ddraig the other heavenly dragon. I am called the White Dragon, and also known as the Vanishing Dragon and White Dragon Emperor, and currently residing within the Longinus, Divine Dividing, wielded by you, Leone Grigori Marbas. I am feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils** **alike for my destructive powers, which are able to kill both Gods** **and Satans.}**

_What do I do, Albion?_

**{Call for my power, I can divide power and add it to my own, awaken me. I will help you overcome your hardships.}**

Time resumes. My little talk within my head has subsided, and I slowly think i'm going crazy.

Dohnasneek throws another spear at me, this time I am prepared. I extend my left hand, and the white gauntlet appeared.

"DIVIDE!" I yelled out of pure instinct, and the gauntlet responded.

**[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]** It bellowed.

I felt the surge of power as I caught the shrunken spear. _As small as a toy. _I thought to myself. I threw it over my shoulder.

"Weak. For a fallen angel scum like you to represent my father is truly insulting." I taunted.

"W-Who, w-w-what are you?!" he spat at me. "You won't get way with this!"

"I have already told you, my name is Leone Grigori Marbas, son of Azazel and Sarah Marbas. And ultimately…" I trail off at the end, "I am the white vanishing dragon, this generation's Divine Dividing!"

"Tch. Eat this!" he said, as the sky filled with light spears, and are aimed at me. "Good bye you phoney."

"Divide!" I yell, and unfurl my wings, and wrap myself in an attempt to shield my body from the projectiles.

**[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!] **I hear from my gauntlet.

Its not enough, I feel the light pierce my wings. I feel about 10 or 15 in my back. I try to stand, I do, but my back is slouched, and I am pouring blood. Both my arms fall to my side, and I drop to my knees still looking down. The pain is excruciating, and it burns, I retract my wings.

_Is this how I die? Again? I really am useless aren't I? Sorry Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ojji-san, Ojou-san. Sorry Rias. _I look up in the sky, expecting to see a light, something that will let me escape from this pain. Instead, I see a flash of red, no, not just red, crimson red, I turn my head to see the most beautiful girl in the world, and a dark figure flying away behind her.

"Sorry…" Is all I manage to mutter before my body couldn't withstand it anymore. I plunged into the darkness, and went unconscious, but in someone's arms. I feel safe, almost like I could stay there forever. I black out in Rias's arms.

_What is this feeling i'm getting from Rias-buchou, I feel complete. I feel happy… Something I haven't felt in a long time. _I smile at the thought, and I collapse due to blood loss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that action-packed chapter! I know I did writing it! Well, it seems that Albion as finally awakened, and he is surprisingly willing to lend Leo-kun power. Anyway, its all I have time for now! If you liked it, please review so I can get a grasp of what's good and what is bad. If ya hate it, please tell me why, and I will do my best to fix it! **

'**Till Next Time.**

**Ja-Na**

**Faithful: *Whistling.**

**Leone: Hey! That REALLY hurt, light spears are no joking matter.**

**Faithful: Whatever.**

**Leone: Hey! Don't ignore me!**


	5. DxD: Ch 5

**A/N:**

**Hey this is a short chapter introducing Issei back into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**-Dream-**

_Where am I? Is this a dream? _I think to myself. I turn my head and look around, it was just a creamy color everywhere, and in front of me sits a two chairs.

**[GOOOOOOOOOON!] **I heard something cry.

'Who is it? Who's there.' I turn to see a white majestic dragon.

**[We have spoken before, calm down. I am Albion, the vanishing white dragon, I am the dragon that resides in your white gauntlet.] **He said pointing at my left arm, and the gauntlet appeared.

'Oh, hey. My name is-' I get cut off.

**[Yes, I know Leone Grigori Marbas, I have been with you your whole life, its just you weren't strong enough to awaken me before.]**

'W-W-Who's that?!' I said point at a shadow behind him.

**[Oh, here. I'll let you introduce yourself.]** he said moving cowering a little, but I didn't mention it.

**{I am Fiona, I am sealed inside your Katana. People call me the 666-Trihexa God of death. I am the sword that struck down God. If God was god of eternal life, then naturally his counterpart, me, God of Death. Your master said that someone would come for me one day, I have been waiting for 200 years, Leo-kun.} She said as she walked around me eyeing me down, when she went behind me, he leaned in and sniffed. This sent shudders down my spine. {Well, well. You really are something, and to awaken me at such a young age, fascinating.}** She finished her circle, and sat on one of the chairs.

'S-Sorry to keep you waiting, if I knew earlier, I would have tried to wake you up as soon as possible' I say sheepishly. Fiona was a blonde haired girl, and looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had was very attractive, and had a beautiful body.

**{Such a sweet boy… I'm really sorry I have to do this, but I must send you back. The others are waiting for you.}** She said standing up, she materialized a scythe.

'Others… Oh yeah! Rias. Oh no. She must be worried. What do you mean sorry?'

**{This, Im sorry it had to come down to this, but it is the only way to send you back.} she said as she threw the scythe at me, it morphed into a chain sickle. {See ya later.}**

I didn't dodge, I just let the sickle impale me. I longed to see her crimson flowing hair, Rias, Im coming. I black out.

**[You know, we could have just forced him to wake up…]** Albion said.

**{I was seeing if he trusted me.}** Fiona slyly said.

**-Dream End-**

* * *

I opened my eyes, I was in my room.

'_Was that all a dream? Voices in my head… I am going crazy. _I thought to myself.

**{[You're not crazy.]}** Albion and Fiona said telepathically.

I jumped out of bed startled, but only to realize I was fully naked. _Wait, I don't remember being naked. _

"~yuu.." I heard a cute moan. My bed shifted, and it revealed a fully naked Rias in all of her glory when she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Its only 5, we have another hour until school starts, come back to bed."

"B-b-but! Y-y-you're naked!" I exclaim. She smirks, and it dawned on me. I was naked as well, and my kingdom was saying good morning. I desperately try to cover up by jumping into bed, and face the opposite direction.

"Haha, why is this your first time seeing a women?" She said teasingly.

"O-Of course not!" I yelled, it was. "W-W-We didn't do anything, did we?"

"Oh yes, Leo-kun, you were amazing," she said tracing circles on my back.

Upon hearing that, my temperature dropped, I am horrible.

"Oh cheer up, I was only kidding, unless you want to…" she trailed off, only to make me go frozen.

I heard Albion and Fiona laughing in the background. Someone save me.

A bright red flash, followed by a purple flash appeared on the opposite side of the room, teleportation circles. Rias hugged me frighted, pressing her two large breasts on my bare back, I gulped. Three people stepped out of them, my mother, Sirzech, and Grayfia.

"Mom?" I said, raising my eyebrows, "What are you doing here?"

"We were coming to deliver a gift," Sirzechs answers for my mother, as I feel malice radiating towards me. "What are you doing with Ria-tan?"

"ONII-SAMA! Listen to me, nothing happened, he was hurt, and I was healing his wounds. Now please give him whatever you were intending to give and leave. And i told you to stop calling me that!" Rias shouted, trying to cover herself up with a blanket. She turned the same color as her hair, and her cheeks puffed, too damn cute.

"Oh, so my little son did not yet become a man…" My mother trailed off as if in disappointment. I ignored her.

"Anyway, what is it? What do you need to deliver?" I ask turning to Sirzechs. He throws me a box, I catch it and unwrap it. Chess pieces.

"Evil Pieces, your mother pushed for them. You have 10 wings, that already means you can surpass a God or a Maou at your young age if you train. I consulted with the nobles, and as a welcome gift from the underworld with the revival of the Marbas clan. And Rias, i remember the days when you would always follow me around and call Onii-chan, Onii-chan." He said as he walked back into the teleportation circle with Grayfia, "Wish we could talk more, but I have to go, Maou duties." The circle flashed again, and they left.

"I have to go too, bye bye, Leo-tan," She smiled at me and waved, the light flashed and she disappeared too. I just facepalmed.

I turned my attention back to Rias.

"Sorry for that…" I said timidly.

"Oh its okay, my brother was a big part too…" she reassured me, "Anyway, look at you! You got your evil pieces now I won't have to make you do contracts. Only high-class devils get them, and normally you need to take a test in strength and intelligence to obtain them…" She begins to sound a little saddened.

I realized what it was, I made the pieces disappear into my chest.

"Don't worry, I will still be your pawn, and I will always forever be in your debt. I would never leave you, and would I go against the world for you." I say kissing her head through her hair.

"*Sob, Really?" She said looking up at me.

"Really." I say, as I press my lips against her own, and I feel her tongue slide into my mouth. We struggle for dominance, but I let her win trying to enjoy the moment to the fullest. We break away, both blushing up a storm, anyway, lets get ready for school. I agree, neither one of us still feeling sleepy.

I went to take a shower, as Rias made breakfast, it consisted of toasts and eggs. We wolfed it down, and began towards school. We parted ways, trying to avoid the death stares that was directed towards me, not paying attention, a kid bumped into me.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask reaching down to help the kid up, Issei I think.

"S-Sorry for running into you, Hyoudou Issei second year, but you can call me Ise." He replied.

"Ise-san, good to meet you, I'm Leone Marbas, you can call me Leo." I say picking him up.

Two girls with shinais drawn arrive on the scene.

"D-Don't touch him Leo-Senpai! He will taint you." One of the girls says, "I'm Katase, and this is Murayama."

Katase and Murayama are second years, and Katase is the captain of the kendo club while Murayama is vice president. Katase has pink hair while Murayama is a brunette.

"What was he doing?" I ask as I push him behind me.

"He, with the perverted trio, were peaking at us!" Katase screamed.

I looked back at him, but he gave me a pleading look.

"Look, it wont happen again, will you let him off the hook?" I asked.

"No! We need to teach him a lesson." Murayama said, readying her shinai.

"Okay, I have a proposal. If you two can touch me with your shinais, even once. I'll hand over the pervert." A crowd began to gather, I opened my book bag, and took out my bokken. I lowered into my stance, sideways crouched, letting my bangs hang over my face.

The two girls also got into a fighting stance, kendo. Kendo is no match for my Lai speed, but at this moment, I saw Kiba walk behind them and whisper something in their ear.

"S-S-Silver flash?" Katase stuttered pointing at me.

"Kiba! What did you tell them!" I yelled.

"Oh nothing, just that you were the prodigy that disappeared 5 years ago, you can tell my your stance, your hair, and your eyes." Murayama answered for him. "But does not mean that you resemble him, you are him."

"Kiba! I'll get you later!" I exclaim seeing he is already walking away, waving. That beautiful bastard.

"You still want to do this?" I turned my attention back to the two, and regained my composure.

They looked at each other and charged.

"Only one way to find out."

The match was over before it started.

They had good forms, and good technique, but they had many openings. Katase struck first. I blocked with the scabbard and striking Murayama before she could even swing. And with Katase, I flipped the scabbard, knocking her shinai out of her hand, I swung a her throat, but stopped before I touched her.

"There you have it." I said smirking.

"S-S-Silver flash, they both said while bowing."

The bell rang.

"Well, I have to go to class now, ill see ya later girls." I said walking away waving.

"But Sensei, please come visit the club sometime." Katase said walking in the opposite direction.

"It's a promise!" I smiled to myself, they are going to be very special to me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**A short chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Katase and Murayama are going to be very important in the upcoming chapters! And as always, read and review!**


	6. DxD: Ch 6

**A/N:  
Enjoy this slightly longer chapter! I had fun writing it. Its basically easing into strays, devil traits, and duties. Oh yeah! And now beginning Asia Arc!**

**[ ] { } - Talking aloud**

[ ] { } - Talking in mind.

" " - Talking aloud.

' ' - Talking in mind.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

The school day was uneventful, but when I was walking home, I saw Issei talking with a rather cute girl. I was about to enter my home, but I saw a girl in a nun outfit trip on something, and the natural kind guys I am even though I am a devil decides to help her.

[She is kinda cute partner.] Albion said.

{Ufufu, Leo-kun found a girlfriend?} Fiona teased with Albion.

'Shh.'

{[Rude.]}

'Whatever'

"Hey, are you alright?" I said offering her a hand.

"Ah yes, I am new here, and I just can't seem to stop tripping on myself." she said taking my hand, and I help her up.

"Oh well, do you need any help?" I ask.

"Oh! Yes, see I am new here, and I don't speak a lick of Japanese. I'm Asia Argento."

"Oh, thats okay, do you need help going somewhere? I can't help but notice the suitcase. I'm Leone Marbas, you can call me Leo everybody does."

"Oh okay Leo, I need help finding a baptist church."

{Careful of churches Leo-kun} Fiona warned.

[She's right partner.]

'Alright, thanks for the concern guys, ill keep that in mind.'

"Sure, I know a pretty close one, the one on the top of that hill?" I questioned.

When she looked to where I was pointing, her face immediately lit up.

"Yes, that's the one."

I lead her up to the church, which I was already felt malice toward, maybe that is just me being part of a devil, a chill went up my spine as we reached the entrance. But what was truly interesting was that on the way up, she healed a little boy in a green light. Some kind of sacred gear i believe.

{Twilight Healing, I know it well. It can heal any kind of species, devils included.} Fiona said.

'She is quite interesting… I hope I don't get in trouble..'

[Partner, be careful, Rias will definitely scold you if you go inside… And I can already sense the holy aura radiating off it.]

'Your right partner.'

"Well, hate to leave, but i have very important business I have to attend to." I said as we approached the entrance.

[Hmph. Good excuse.]

'Thanks Alby'

[W-W-Wait ALBY?]

'Yep, thats your new nickname.'

[B-B-But, thats not fair!] Albion protested.

{I like it, _Alby-kun_} Fiona said teasingly.

Albion sighed in defeat.

'Thank you Hexa-chan!'

{Wait! Hexa-chan?} she questioned.

'That or Shinigami-kun.'

Fiona mumbled something incoherently.

'Hexa-chan it is."

[Don't worry I like _Hexa-chan_ too.] Alby said in a sing song voice.

"Ahh, its no problem! I'll make tea the next time we meet!" Asia said.

I waved and walked away. Rias said she had something important that we had to do later today so I suppose ill report back.

* * *

***SLAP* **

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

{[Ouch, that had to hurt.]}

I'm being scolded by Rias in the club room. Rias's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

[Tooooollllllddddd you soooooo.] Alby said.

If I think about it, the chills I felt before wasn't normal. I only felt fear at that time.

So that's what it means to detect danger. So my instinct as a Devil was telling me that it was a dangerous situation.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Leo."

Rias looks at me directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

Her eyes are serious, so she isn't joking.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"You should have never went there, you never know what could've happened and you could have gotten hurt-" Rias said after she slapped me.

I pulled her into a hug.

{Rudy! Rudy! Rudy!} Hexa teased.

'What? How do you even know that reference.' I mentally face palmed.

"Look, I know I deserve any punishment that you deem suitable, but I can't sit here and no help someone in need. Im really sorry for what I did, Buchou." I said with my head hung low.

"Okay, along as you understand…" She said as I pulled away, "I don't know how you feel about not being the only pawn, but I recently obtained a new servant."

There wasn't really a lot I could say to that, if she had a new piece, she had a new piece.

"Its okay I suppose it can't be helped, I did only take up 7 so you should have 1 more piece anyway." I said looking down.

Rias lifted my head and claimed my lips.

"Thank you for understanding Leo, you are my boyfriend… And you will always be my favorite." She whispered the last part.

I turned a shade red nodding, and she giggled. Before I could respond, I heard a knock.

[Dang! Landing the Crimson-Beauty is a big catch congratz!]

'Oh shut up _Alby-kun' _

[Hmph.]

"Buchou, I'm coming in." I think Kiba said.

The doors opened revealing Kiba, Issei, and Akeno. Akeno looked down, but when she saw me, her faced perked up and tackled me in a hug.

{Like master, like servant.} Hexa said observantly.

'No kiddin.'

"Oh Leo-kun, save me from that boy." she said shoving my head into her breasts, "He won't stop looking at my butt and breasts!"

Ahh, so it is confirmed that Issei is truly a pervert.

[Partner be wary, even though he is a pervert, he does have a strong sleeping power.]

"Its okay Akeno-san, I won't let him touch you," I said giving a smile.

"Akeno-san! Get off my boyfriend!" Rias shouted across the room. "He is mine, and mine only!"

{[BUSTED!]}

'Fuck!'

"Ara ara, I knew that you two were a thing, how about we have an affair, Leo-kun~" she said seductively hugging me tighter.

I slipped out of her grip, and I cleared my throat.

"Isn't there something more important than fighting over me at hand?" I said gesturing to Issei who was watching the whole thing, had a gaping mouth.

[Dodged that bullet.]

"Issei, this is Leone," Rias said pointing at me, "and Leone, this is Issei."

"Just call me Ise, everyone does." He said bowing.

"Yes, I know the pervert, I protected him from the Kendo club, the other day," I said as I squeezed the bridge of my nose, "So what convinced you to make him your pawn? And just call me Leo, everybody does."

"Oh, I was getting to that." Rias said, "I found him impaled by a light spear when he called for me through a leaflet." She was waving a piece of paper around.

"Oh, I see." Was all I could say.

Rias was walking toward Issei to give him a handshake, but Ise took this opportunity to try and touch one of Rias' breasts. Not on my watch.

{Early bird gets the worm.} Hexa commented.

[He's just protecting whats his.] Alby teased.

'Whatever.'

I grabbed his arm when is was about a centimeter away, and everyone gasped.

{[SAFE!]}

"Okay Ise, clearly we need to lay down some ground rules." I said looking at him directly in the eyes, "One, you may not look, think, or touch any of the women here in a perverted or lecherous way. And two, keep your hands off Rias and everyone here, Erhm I mean Buchou, or you will not see daylight again."

I let go of his arm, and he cowered away a little bit. Hmph. Serves him right.

[Quick thinking, partner. Good job.]

'Thanks Alby.'

Rias brushed herself off, and regained her composure. She glanced at me with a smile as if to thank me.

"Ise, everyone in the Occult Research Club is a devil." Rias addressed Ise, and she snapped revealing their wings except for mine and Akeno's.

"Woah, Koneko-chan, Rias-senpai, Kiba-san, are all devils?!" Ise looked shocked.

"Leo, and Akeno are also devils, and you will call me Buchou, Rias will not do." she said in a lecturing manner.

"But where are their wings?" Ise questioned with a confused face.

When he said this, I felt Akeno press into my back, with her face burrowed between my shoulder blades. I knew that she did not want to show her wings for some reason.

"Its okay Akeno-san, ignore him." I whispered. I felt her nod and that was my queue.

I flipped akeno around, so that now she was hugging me from the front with her face in my chest. I could see a slight blush from her, but I chose to ignore it. Then, I wrapped us in all 10 of my wings, displaying mine to Ise, and hiding Akeno at the same time.

{Smooth move.} Fiona said in a sing song voice.

"Its okay Akeno, when you want to talk about it, ill be here to listen to you." I whispered into her ear, and she just nodded.

"W-W-Why does Leo-san have 10 wings?! And his black ones looks like the ones i saw last night!" Ise yelled. "Do I have wings?!"

"Yes you do, Ise, and Leo-kun has that many wings because he has a special heritage, and under unique circumstances. And stop yelling." Rias said answering for me, I unfurled them, and Akeno left to make tea. Rias snapped again, and Ise's wings came out.

"Rias, Alby said that Ise has a strong power that has yet to awaken." I said as Rias nodded.

"Ise, please step in the middle of the room." Rias said.

'What is she planning' I thought to myself.

"Now since your a re-incarnated devil, maybe you will have a sacred gear." She said. "Now picture the strongest being or entity you can imagine, and mimic it."

'Oh, she did this with me…'

Ise was now deep in thought, his eyes closed. He got into a weird stance, wait, it looks familiar… Bleach? No, Dragon ball it was. He crouch and put his hand to one side of his stomach, I stifled a laugh as I thought about what would happen next.

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHA!" Ise screamed, and I doubled over laughing.

A Red flash occurred, and a red gauntlet appeared on his hand, similar to my Divine Dividing, but red with green jewels, what is that?

"Oh, so you do have a sacred gear, Ise." Rias said a little surprised, "It looks like its a twice critical that doubles you power for a short about of time its one of the most common sacred gears, and kind of weak bu-"

**[No, Rias you're wrong, that is not a twice critical. There is no mistaking it.] **Albion said aloud so everyone could hear him.

"What do you mean, Alby? What's not right?" I said asking for Rias.

**[You see, the Two Heavenly Dragons are dragons with powers that rival that of a God and Satan and are considered to be of the highest class of Dragons. The two Heavenly Dragons are the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, and the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, me.**

**In the past, we, the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both of us attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to our bodies being destroyed and our souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears.**

**Currently, we are sealed in the sacred gears: Divine Dividing, what you have, and the Boosted Gear, what that boy has. And all the past predecessors, have always fought each other. Its fated and destiny for the hosts of The Two Heavenly Dragons to battle for dominance.]**

And at those words, everyone gasped, I just chuckled.

"Whats so funny Leo-kun?" Rias asked me with a puzzled face, everyone was now listening too.

"Haha, here's the thing," I said explaining to everyone, "We are destined to fight each other, but right now I don't feel hostile, nor do I feel like battling with you. Honestly, right now it would be pointless, you are no match for me anyway. I just want to enjoy life for the time being."

{Simple man. I like it.} Hexa supported me.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing them?"

"Owaa!." I almost jumped out of my skin.

Akeno-san is standing behind me and I didn't even realise it. She is smiling like usual again, thats good.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Archduke."

* * *

-Stray Devils.

There are beings that are called as such. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed their master. Cases like that rarely occur. The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human, then again I was never really human to start with.

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil". The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil. In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule. I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Rias, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, and Ise-san.

Apparently every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them. Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil.

Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well… No, naturally, Devils are like that. So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law… Yeah, they are Devils after all… It's midnight. It's a world of darkness.

There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from 's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night. Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko-chan has a good sense of smell.

It becomes quiet.

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal.

"Leo and Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias said.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" Ise says.

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She says it straight at him. I kind of feel sad for him.

"Wait, why do I need to learn how to fight? I fight just fine." I said.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Gah, thats lame. I don't get to fight!" I said rolling my eyes, she quickly silenced me with a peck to the lips. "O-Okay then.

"Explain? The traits servants have?" Ise asked.

Ise put on a confused look, but Rias continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils. "Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Rias. "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

[Was this scripted?] Alby said chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

'Nice one.' I said giving him a mental fist-bump.

Then, Rias speaks again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the **[Evil Piece]**."

"Evil Piece?" Ise asked, and I just laughed seeing how I already have my own set.

{This guy is a complete idiot!} Fiona said.

'I second.' I agreed.

[I agree.]

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a **[King]**. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of **[Queen]**, **[Knight]**, **[Rook]**, **[Bishop]** and **[Pawn]**. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Ise asked.

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their **[Pieces]** and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their **[Pieces]**. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see.

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then. Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the **[Pieces]** in the game. I feel it's complicated, but I want to fight in that game one day, to represent Rias.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" I ask, but

Ise just looks dumbfounded, I guess he can't handle this amount of information.

'Friggin' idiot.'

{[You said it!]} they both laughed.

"Yeah." Kiba answers my question.

The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect. Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world. Before that, there is something that is bothering me. Yeah, my position is a **[Pawn]**.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" Ise asked.

"Ise, you are—" Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There is something approaching us, something stinky!

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground. This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice excites me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

"Dude, you need a shower!" I yelled at 'it', earning a chuckle at everyone.

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

Ugh.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

"EWWW," I said yelling and pointing at it, "Who fucked up the Spider Queen?"

**STEP**

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Eww! The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil? Well duh, since Rias called it a "Stray Devil".

Man, there are things like this as well? I confirmed it again.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Watch your tongue," I said still leaning on the wall.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias said.

"Yes!" Kiba responded.

**Swoof!**

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Rias gives him an order. Fast.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before, Leo already knows lots about Evil Pieces." Rias says.

Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something, oh right, she wasnt done yet.

"Yuuto's position is **[Knight]**. Its trait is speed. Those who become a **[Knight]** have their speed increased."

Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually Ise wasn't able to follow his movements with his eyes.

I could see every swing, thanks to my grandfather's eyes. The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

**SU!**

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight. The only one to outspeed him has been Leo."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a **[Rook].** The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

**STOMP!**

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

"Koneko-chan!" I yell, fearing for her safety.

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a **[Rook]** is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

**LIFT!**

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster. Woah! Thats something I did not expect.

"…Fly" Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

**BANG!**

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch. Truly funny. Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko-chan. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger, I laughed at the thought. Super-human girl. Scary indeed.

I noticed something out of the ordinary. The monster threw a right hand at Rias, catching her off guard. I quickly summoned my sacred gear, and punched it matching the strength. I suppose I punched too hard, I heard my few bones crack in my left arm, a few bones pierced out my skin. Feeling this, I pushed Ise out of the way, as I swept Rias off her feel in a bridal style, carrying her out of harms way.

"T-Thank you." She said noticing the white protrude my skin, "Your arm!"

"It's okay, we can worry about it later." I said dropping to one knee still clutching my arm. "Continue."

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do? You hurt my Leo-kun," Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a **[Queen]**. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of **[Pawn]**, **[Knight]**, **[Bishop]**, and **[Rook]**." Rias said, obviously annoyed by the 'my' comment.

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze. "Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

**FLASH!**

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

**FLASH!**

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning. Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confesses it like if it's nothing.

A sadist? That's kinda hot.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Ise mutters.

"Yeah she is kinda scary," I laughed it off.

"You don't have to be afraid, Leo. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Rias, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly. I thought she was the one with the most common sense. She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell ya. So they will be scary.

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her approaches the monster that has already lost its will to put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?" Buchou asks.

"Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. Rias's voice gave me the chills.

**DON!**

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body. Just like Buchou said, it disappeared. Confirming that, Rias makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. So the "Stray Devil" hunt is over, huh?

The fate for the Stray Devils. I don't know what to say. That thing also left its master's side because it had something in its mind. So this is the battle of a Devil. It was a fierce fight. Along with the Stray Devils, there are still many things in this world I am unfamiliar with.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." Ise asked.

"What is it?" Rias replied with a smile.

"What piece am I?"

"You're a pawn Ise." I answered for Rias. "But down worry, I am a pawn the same as you. The only difference, is that I took 7 pieces, and you took 1."

Rias placed her hand on my shoulder, and I convulsed in pain. There was a pool of blood around me now, I was fading.

"Oh i'm sorry Leo!" She said supporting me.

"I-Its okay, as long as you guys are alright-" I lost consciousness.

**[Partner! He's fading!]**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! READ & REVIEW!**

**4NGEL: Oh strawberry-kiwi snapple, I love bein' the beta!**


	7. DxD: Ch 7

**A/N: Sorry I have not been updating this story recently, I have lost interest for sometime, but now I'm back! Once again really sorry, and if you still with me, thank you. Now… The long awaited...**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**-Dream-**

"Oji-san I'm home!" I called to my grandfather. Putting my hat and coat on the stand next to the door.

I heard no reply. _Something felt off…_ I walked through the house quietly, trying to hide the sound of my foot steps the best I can. I sneaked my way to my grandpa's room.

*Knock *knock

The door creaked as I gently pushed it, seeing how it was already slightly open. I took a peek. My grandfather was on the floor, face down, with a blade through his back. I screamed, then I felt something grab me from behind and blindfold me. Then darkness. That day, my eyes turned red. That day, I activated my bloodline, the visual prowess, the sharingan. **(A/N: This is just something from Naruto, if you don't know what it is I suggest you look it up.)**

**-Dream End-**

* * *

I awoke with a start in a cold sweat, I have been having recurring nightmares of that night. I look at the clock, 7:00 am, today's is Friday, and if I don't wake up soon, ill be late to school. I tried to sit up, but something was weighing my chest down. I gently lift the covers to find Rias snuggling to my chest. _Oh shoot my arm! _I quickly examined my left arm, but it looked perfectly new, almost like nothing happened to it.

Rias began to stir.

"Mmm…" she muttered sitting up, and rubbing her eyes, "Morning already? Geez, I want to spend more time with my Leo-kun."

'_My? Am I property? What is this… OMG she is nude!' _I mentally screamed.

{Hehe, you have already seen her nude, why are you surprised?}

'_Please, don't remind me.'_

"R-Rias, your clothes, and why are you naked!" I said covering my eyes, and turning away. "N-Nothing happened last night right?"

Rias grew a mischievous smile.

"Oh no, a lot of things happened last night, you were amazing, I had to keep nude so I could heal your arm better," she said in a playful tone. I paled. "Im just kidding silly! What, you don't like what you see? Plus, I was already awake what were you dreaming about, it looked like it was serious."

"H-Haha, please don't joke around with those kinds of things… It's not that I don't like you its just too early for me to lose my virginity anyway" I said regaining my composure. "And it was just a nightmare, I'll talk about it when I am ready."

{Looks like she likes you.}

'_Hmph.' _I thought to myself.

'_Oh? He is a virgin? Hmm… I wonder what nightmare.' _Rias thought to herself.

"Anyway, I'll go make breakfast, you can take a shower. Don't be long, school starts in an half an hour." I said leaving the room, my heartbeat racing after catching a glimpse of her nude.

I slipped on my standard Kouh uniform, as Rias hopped in the shower. I made a small breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast, and soon we were walking to Kouh Academy.

"So let me get this straight, you sleeping nude with me healed my arm?" I asked.

"Yes, when there are no clothes in between, demonic aura is shared easier." She chirped and grabbed my arm.

"W-Wait, does that mean that you saw me naked?" I stuttered. "Like, is it really ok for you to do this? We aren't even a couple yet, and people at school will kill me."

"Yet, I saw every inch of you, and to tell you the truth, I am impressed." She said teasingly pressing my nose.

I turned a deep shade of red, and looked at the floor. We walked through the school gates with Rias still hugging my left arm, and immediately we were greeted by Akeno.

"Hey Buchou, how are you Leo-kun?" She asked.

I was getting many stares from the male population, and cries of disbelief from the female one.

"Oh, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for your concern Akeno-san." I replied slightly blushing, remembering the events that happened this morning.

"Geez, I told you can just call me Akeno!" she said pouting.

The bell rang.

"Anyway, I need to get to class see you guys later!" I said trying to walk away. I was stopped when Rias grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a quick peck on the lips, sending the Kouh populace into a fury.

"Now they know that you're mine," she said while walking away, "see you later Leo-kun."

I quickly ran back into class trying to avoid the glares, and comments of resentment when

* * *

I stepped into the room. I tried to avoid looking at the people trying to stare daggers into my soul, for once in my life, I was terrified. Luckily, the day passed quickly, and I immediately headed for the clubroom when the bell sounded. I was greeted by Kiba who was standing at the door waiting for me. I wonder why he was there.

"Hey Leo-san, how are you? Ready for club activities?" Kiba asked, as the girls in the room were ogling him.

"Hi Kiba-kun, you don't need to use honorifics with me, please just call me Leo," I replied, "And what brings you here, you don't always have to pick me up."

"Okay Leo, only if you call me Kiba, and I felt that it was only proper to walk with my best friend." Kiba said flashing me a smile, all the girls fainted see him, and some started to curse me.

{Oh? A self-proclaimed best friend?}

'_C'mon, he is a good guy.' _I thought to Hexa-chan.

"Oh okay Kiba, I'm glad you feel that way, and I feel the same," I said as I walked with him to the clubroom, "Its not like I had many friends to begin with." I said that last part a little too loudly.

"Oh, what do you mean, care to talk about it?" Kiba asked in a concerned voice.

_Kiba seems like a good guy, and he even declared himself my best friend. It won't hurt to talk about my childhood with him anyway._

As we arrived before the double doors of the clubroom, I had explained to KIba how when I was little, I was very respected, and I had a load of friends. But what I didn't realize was that the only reason they were my friends were because of my grandfather being a famous swordsman, and I being his only pupil. When I did well in tournaments, or even spars, they would kiss my ass, hoping to gain a favor from me or my grandfather. In the end, when he died, they all abandoned me, left without even looking back.

That's why I dropped out of professional swords play when I was 13. The only person that stuck with me was Irina-chan, but she also had to leave too. Kiba was a great listener, and I was glad to have a 'best friend' like him, and I was happy when he gave me reassuring comments, trying to calm my nerves.

Kiba knocked twice.

"Buchou we are coming in." He said as he opened the door, and waited for me to step through.

"Ahh, hello Kiba, Leo." Rias said behind her desk.

"...Welcome back Kiba-san, Leo-sama." Koneko said pausing before continuing to eat her treat.

"Oh Koneko-chan, there is no reason to call me -sama. You can just call me Leo like everyone else does." I said patting her head making Koneko blush.

"...Hai. Senpai." She replied.

"Ara ara, here is your tea Leo-kun." Akeno walked up to me handing me a cup, she made amazing tea.

"Thank you Akeno, delicious as always," I said taking a sip, "So Ise, have you adapted to devil life?"

Akeno giggled, and left me to continue my conversation with Ise.

"Yes, I have noticed that I'm becoming a night person, I suppose that trait comes with being a devil." Ise replied. "And it also gives me plenty of time to watch Pornos with Matsuda, and Motohama."

I face palmed at his reply, and Koneko looked like she was going to punch him.

"...Lecherous thoughts are prohibited." Koneko said not even looking at Ise.

"Yeah, I agree with Koneko-chan, look. I know you are young, and just starting to mature, but you need to control those urges of yours." I said nodding in agreement.

Rias stood up, and we all diverted our attention to her.

"Anyway, it's time for your first contracts Ise and Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Cool! I can't wait." Ise replied.

"Tch, why do I need to do contracts?" I asked.

"Because every devil does contracts, even if you already have you evil pieces." she said.

"Hmm. Okay, but I don't remember handing out leaflets to anyone."

"That's not a problem, I had Ise hand out fliers, and a client already wants your presence, and as for Ise, Koneko has two contracts so he will help her out one." Rias answered quickly. She dimmed the lights, and Akeno began to draw what seemed like a magic circle.

"Ara ara, come step in the center of the circle Leo-kun. I promise I wont hurt you." Akeno said while waving me towards her.

I looked at Rias, and she gave me nod, and I stepped into the center.

"What is this exactly?" I questioned.

"What you are in is a magic circle that allows teleportation." Akeno said answering for Rias, "Now Leo, hold out your hand."

I did what I was instructed, and Akeno began to draw something on my hand.

"Umm…" I muttered.

"Try to keep quiet Leo, Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal so not only will it allow you to use our clan teleportation, but also identify yourself as a Gremory in front of others."

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest. So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol. So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told. I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

"Everything is ready Buchou, shall we get started?" Akeno informed Rias.

"Yes, lets start." Rias replied. "Are you ready?"

I give a weak nod.

Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow. Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the _group_?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now." Rias said.

The magic circle glowed brighter and brighter, then a flash of crimson light consumed my body, and I teleported outside of an apartment.

'_Hope this goes well, good luck Leo-kun~' _Rias thought to herself.

* * *

It's late at night, and I arrive in front of a particular house. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house. It's my first time, so what shall I do? Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see me?

After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract. I was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well? I'm worried but I realise it when I'm about to push the bell. The entrance door is open. Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night.

**HEARTBEAT**

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling. But I'm already walking into house. I look inside from the entrance. There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

{Be Careful, I don't feel well about this.}

'_Yeah, __I__ dont either. Anyway, where is Alby-kun, I haven't heard him since yesterday,' _I thought.

{Oh Alby-kun? He is sleeping, you stopped the Stray with a direct punch from the gauntlet, so i suppose he's sleeping off that.}

'_Okay, thanks for the update, Hexa-chan.' _

There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light. Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human. Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I won't be feeling this uneasiness.

I take my shoes off at the entrance and carried them in my hand. I walk into the room without making a sound. I'm a Devil, not a thief, everything is going to be fine I tell myself. I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?" well, technically Marbas, but I'm currently a servant under Rias.

I ask quietly, but there is no reply. It can't be helped, so I enter the room. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall. A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down. A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? What the hell?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like his organs is coming out from the wounds. Ugh! Disgusting who the hell would do this to someone?

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso. This isn't normal. Not normal at all… You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind...

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest. Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy. Then, the thing that Rias told me comes back to my mind.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church, but I never knew the consequences, of me being a hybrid of the three factions, and I can't reveal it.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. What a fucking weirdo!

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils? Isn't this just murder?!"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far..."

"Haa? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

What is wrong with this guy?!

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

**BOOOM.**

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

What is that? It looks like a beam saber from _Gundam_.

{Becareful of that Leo, it looks dangerous.}

_'Noted.'_

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest came sprinting towards me. He slashes his blade of light at me. I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot? But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again. Even if I have a light resistance because of my Angel side, it still fucking hurts!

{Why wont you fight back?}

'_Sirzechs said to try to keep my existence a secret, I can't risk showing it here.'_

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. '_Too bad i'm not entirely a devil.' _I thought to myself

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

{Look its your girlfriend.}

'_Not my girlfriend!' _I mentally face palmed.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Leo-san is a Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

{This guy has a vulgar tongue.}

_'Tell me about it.'_

I didn't want her to know. It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again. I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town. Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? This got my attention.

"You work with Fallen Angels? I thought that priests got their power from God." I said smirking, "How pathetic."

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

"Alright, I really didn't want to fight you. But now I won't hold back." I said as I materialized my Katana, and got into my Laido stance, but slightly off balance due to the shots in my knee.

When we were about to rush at each other, but Asia stepped in between us.

"Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

'_Asia? Are you trying to protect me?'_ I thought to myself.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Leo-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

{What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.}

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!" I went to Asia who was struck away.

{He fucking hit her! Leo do something!}

_'This little shit dare hit a woman?!' _I mentally raged.

There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, then can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again.

"Where did we leave off Devil-kun?"

I was angry, no not angry I was furious. I took a stance, my hair drooping before my just to let him barely see my red pupils. I was not letting him get away after what he had done to Asia, he will pay, and with his life I will be satisfied.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" Freed said.

"Yeah, come at me Fred. I'll castrate you, and after that, ill tar and feather you." I replied in a cold tone as I taunted him with my hand.

"ITS FREED YOU BASTARD!" he charged recklessly at me.

I parried and my katana came down, giving him a cut on the cheek and a gash across the chest, before returning my sword back into its scabbard.

"My swordsmanship is superior to yours, stand down." I said as stood up and limped back.

{Leo, your losing quite a lot of blood. Don't push yourself.}

_'Thanks for your concern.'_

"You fucking bastard!" Freed was about to charge, but he stopped when he saw a bright light flash.

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils.

"Leo-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno said supporting me.

"…Priest." Kenoko whispered.

"You okay Leo?" Ise said.

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!

I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great! Something like this actually happens!?

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

Even Kiba has an anguished expression. Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting.

"What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us." Rias said.

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed while she is still holding me.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." Rias appears by my side giving me a concerning look.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist would visit this client's house."

Rias, who is apologizing to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds.

"Leo. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I may have slipped up and gotten shot…" I said sheepishly, I try to deceive her by laughing.

But Rias didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" Her voice is low and sounds scary.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

"Hah! As if I would let you!" I screamed at him, "Our last exchange, I drew your blood."

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away. It's Rias. Rias shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen.

'_Shit. I am a possession.'_ I thought to myself. As I heard Hexa-chan laughing in the background.

Her killing intents lurk around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Rias.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Seems like Akeno detected something and informs us.

'_The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings? I wonder how Raynare-chan is doing.'_

{Still thinking about that Fallen chick? I mean, I admit she's cute, but where has she been?}

Rias gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to.

'_Teleport? Are we running away?'_

I then look at Asia.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" I say it to Buchou.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

N-No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!"

"Leo-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!" The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the club room. I don't have the time to think about the impression of my first teleportation through the magic-circle, and I only remember the smile Asia gave me last.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget! Read & Review! ****We have begun our journey in the Asia chapter!**


End file.
